How Lily and James became friends
by xshrimpyx
Summary: It took a fall down the stairs, two buckets of ice-cream and a severve case of brain freeze to turn two mortal enemies into friends. Just a random one-shot i made. L&J obviously


_Hey. This is just a random one-shot I made about how Lily and James became friends._

_Hope you like it ___

_Disclaimer-I own nothing in this story. It was belongs to J.K Rowling. Except Quibly the house elf, he belongs to me_

The day Lily and James became friends

Lily had always hated James. It was a fact, just like it gets dark at night and light during the day or chocolate is the best food in the world.

It took one bucket of ice-cream and a good ear to change that...

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"We need to talk." Those four words were the worst you could here from your boyfriend of four months. We...need...to...talk. I wonder why. Everything had been going fine between me and Nigel. I really liked him; he was the only boy who Potter hadn't managed to scare off. I don't see what's wrong, we've been kissing regularly and holding hands and...OH MY GOD! Maybe I was a horrible kisser? Ok, bad thought. I can't be, maybe I should ask Potter. What the hell! Where did that come from? Maybe I should ask Potter-I don't even like Potter, correction I hate Potter! But he does look really sexy in his quidditch robes, with his hair windswept and his dreamy hazel eyes...STOP IT! Stop it brain, stop talking like you actually like Potter. Cos there is no freaking way you like Potter...it just not possible. Lily didn't even notice where she was heading until...

"Ouch!" I crashed into a suit of armour and it clattered to the ground. Stupid suits of armour I thought, as I gave it a vicious kick.

A figure appeared out of nowhere, "Here let me help you," The boy placed a hand on Lily's arm. I know that voice, that arrogant, selfish, damn sexy voice. Potter.

"Don't touch me!" Lily threw James' hand off like it burned, he looked taken back and slightly alarmed. But another emotion flashed through his hazel eyes. It looked like, hurt. It looked like James was hurt.

He stared at Lily for a few seconds, clearly contemplating what I had just done.

"Go." she croaked as menacingly as she could. Another flash of hurt was made visible in his eyes; James threw the book bag at Lily and hurried off down the corridor. Great she thought. I'd just hurt Mr. Superstar and now the good side of me is going to go and apologize. Even though he should the one saying sorry, after all he touched me! Wait that sounds a little petty even to my ears. Lily sighed as she ran to catch up with him.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

James sighed dejectedly. It was clear Lily was never going to like him, so why couldn't he just give up. He ran a hand through his raven black hair and rolled up his sleeves. He needed a new girl, somebody who could actually see the real him. He surveyed the girls in the line, winking at a couple who were giggling. None of these girls are a patch on Lily though, James leant against the wall and ran a hand through his unruly hair again-an action that infuriated Lily but made all the other girls swoon. He sighed inwardly, why was it that the only girl he truly wanted didn't want him?

_LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ_

Lily touched James shoulder and sighed as he whipped round.

Her emerald orbs met his hazel ones; you could see the boy visibly weakening as he slumped lower against the wall. Get your self together Potter! Don't let her walk all over you, he thought to himself.

"What do you want?" His voice came out cold and unforgiving. He barley recognised it. James regretted the tone as she recoiled a bit. There was a silence, as he searched her eyes finding nothing but a sudden flared of angry. I took a step back, surprised.

"Never mind!" Lily glared angrily and stalked off without another word. I sighed and followed Lily at a casual pace, already late for class.

What has God got against me?

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

James flopped down beside Sirius, who was making out with some brunette. James coughed, as Sirius' hand slip under the girl's blouse.

"Oi! Padfoot!" James shouted making both the girl and Sirius fall off his chair. The girl looking flustered and a bit annoyed nodded at James before retreating to her seat. Sirius grumbling picked himself off the floor and gave James a well deserved, in his opinion, punch on the arm.

"Aww is Padfoot a bit upset cos Jamesie ruined his time with the little girl?" James teased.

"No," Remus said as he slid into an available seat by James, "I think it's his time of the month." James, Remus and Peter all chuckled as Sirius moaned, "I need to find myself some new friends." His chocolate brown eyes scanned the room and landed on a certain redhead. "Like Miss Evans, over there," his mischievous eyes light up as he made his was over to Lily, who was chatting with a studious Ravenclaw about their charms essay.

"Lily flower, my bestest buddy!" Sirius shoved the Ravenclaw out of the way and gave Lily a bone crushing hug.

"Black," Lily growled while wriggling out of his embrace.

"Yes my dearest Lily flower," he replied, his innocent tone slightly masked by the mischievous glow in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned warily.

"Do I have to have an excuse to talk to a pretty girl who I've know for six years?" Sirius replied evenly, with a wink to his fellow marauders.

"Yes," Lily replied just as evenly.

"Well then," Pretending to huff, he shuffled through Lily's papers until his eyes found a small red book, "your diary!" Lily snatched it away and hid it in her bag.

"Get on with it Black!" She searched him with her emerald gaze.

"Why Lily flower," After receiving a glare from the Lily he carried on, " I know we haven't known each other for long," at this point he grasped her hand and bend down on one knee. A burst of laughter was quickly subdued as Lily gave the remaining Marauders her infamous glare. Sirius continued, "but I cannot control my feelings for you any longer! I may do something rash if you do not..."

"It sounds like you're making a proposal to me Black," she said without humour.

"Of course I'm not Lilykins," Lily glowered again at this and he hurried on, "Firstly I wouldn't marry you, you have anger management problems" Lily proceeded in smacking a laughing Sirius across the head. "Although I have to say Evans, you do look kind of hot when you're mad," Lily made an attempt to hit him again but he grabbed her wrist. "See what I mean! And secondly you are Prong's girl and I respect that." Sirius glanced at a furious Lily and a blushing James who was sliding further down in his seat.

"I am not anybody's "girl" much less Potter's!" Lily hissed through gritted teeth. Sirius anticipating another slap stood up and took a step away from Lily before replying, "Not yet you're not."

"BLACK!" Lily screamed before shoving aside the startled Ravenclaw she had been chatting to so amiably before. But the professor interrupted before Lily could do any actual physical damage to Sirius.

"Alright class, settle down. Turn to page 54 and let's begin." Sirius grinning madly bounded into his seat, whereas a Lily shuffled more slowly muttering darkly about a certain Gryffindor.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

As Lily left class, she was in high spirits. It was a Friday and that was the last lesson, it was also gloriously sunny outside. Lily planned on taking a book and spending some quality time with it underneath her favourite birch tree. Lily's good mood came crashing down when she remembered that Nigel still wanted to "talk". Lily sighed. There goes my perfect evening she thought glumly as she climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Lily now in a bad mood, threw her book bag onto her bed and savagely attacked her mass of red curls. Giving up after ten minutes she stomped downstairs and crashed right into somebody at the bottom.

"Oh I'm sorry," a familiar voice said with sincerely as he helped her up.

"POTTER GET OFF ME!!" Lily screamed, shoving James into a surprised first year. James quickly apologized to the first year who accepted it quite graciously. Lily however was even more agitated by this.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE UP THIS ACT!?" Lily exploded when James' gaze averted to her again, "BECAUSE EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU'RE NOT REALLY LIKE THAT! YOU'RE A SELFISH, MEAN ARRAGONT BULLY WHO PICKS ON FIRST YEARS BECAUSE THEY CAN'T FIGHT YOU BACK! SO DON'T TRY AND FOOL ME..." James, now maddened almost as much as Lily, turned on her and hissed in her face, "Well I'm sorry if Miss Perfect is threatened because everybody in this school loves me but her. Because this is no act, you're the one who is so blind that you can't see what is right in front of you. This was never an act Evan's, except around you." James stormed off with a look of hurt and loathing on his face, in search of something to punch. Lily breathing slowed down and she looked around a bit shocked. Potter had never spoken back to her like that...ever. Maybe I was being too harsh. No! Lily Evans is never wrong-he must just be a better actor than I thought. But what did he mean by "except around you" she pondered. Lily looked down at her watch and grimaced as she saw the time. Nigel wasn't going to be happy.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Nigel, I'm so sorry. I ran into Potter and..." Nigel's eyes darkened at the words Potter as he gestured for her to join him on the balcony.

"Nigel what's going on?" Worry tinted her voice as doubts began to form in her mind. Nigel shifted his feet, a sure sign that he was nervous.

"Lily, I'm sure you've noticed recently that things with us have been less than perfect..."

LJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

We can still be friends. That phrase resounded in Lily's head over and over again as she sobbed. He'd broken up with her, she couldn't believe it. Lily, now blind as to where she was going, tripped and flew down the stairs, landing with a sickening crunch at the bottom.

James came round the corner, still agitated but felt that evaporate as he found a girl lying at the bottom of a staircase, blood darkening her already red hair.

"Lily!" His cry echoed in the empty halls and he skidded to a stop beside her. The girl lifted her head, not caring that they were enemies or that she was bawling her eyes out just glad somebody was here.

"Help" She croaked, her green eyes emitting a look of hopelessness that James despised. He quickly murmured a spell that healed Lily's wound. He scooped the still crying girl into his arms and made off down the corridor. Lily, still not fully aware of what was happening, wrapped her arms around the muscular body of James and sobbed into his chest. James set Lily down on a chair, in the toasty kitchen and sat in one opposite.

"Master Potter," welcomed one of the house elves, Quibly, "What can we get you?" Quibly bowed.

"Just a bucket of cookie dough ice-cream please Quibly." James replied never taking his eyes of Lily, who was now looking shocked.

"Wwwhere are we?" She asked, finally landing her gaze on James. Why is he being so nice to me? Lily wondered and how did he manage to do that healing charm.

"We're in the kitchens." James replied still surveying Lily with his eyes. His gaze swept over her swollen eyes and landed on her head.

"Does it still hurt?" He touched her scalp gently, fingering her curls.

"No," Lily murmured, "How did you learn that charm?" James ignored the question, answering it with one of his own instead, "Evans, how did you end up like that?" Worry creased his forehead as he stared at the tearstained girl in front of him. "Was it," At this point he looked around the room, as if checking nobody was listening. James leaned closer to Lily, "Sytherins?" Lily burst out laughing at the serious look on his face. James look startled at the sudden change of mood. "No it wasn't Sytherins," The laughter in her eyes died down as sadness replaced it.

"Evan's you can tell me," James said sincerely, placing a comforting hand over hers. Lily's voice shook with emotion as replied, "Nigel...broke up with me!" Lily choked back a sob and furiously wiped her eyes on her sleeves. James eyes darkened for a second and then softened again.

"I'm so sorry." James pulled her into a hug and let her cry all over him. When she had calmed down a bit he asked, "Did he say why?" He pushed her back so he could look into her eyes.

"He said that I'm too...controlling and I don't know how to have fun and he's...sick of me being prissy. I'm not prissy am I?" A tear trickled down her face as Lily stared at James, who's face was twisted into angry as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

" Potter?"

"He had no right to say those things to you!" James burst out furiously.

"It's ok Potter, seriously," Lily put a restraining hand on his shoulder and forced him to look in her eyes, "I'm ok. I don't care." James sighed and relaxed a bit.

"It's obvious you do care! Or else you wouldn't have been crying so hard!" His eyes bore into hers as James challenged her.

"Let's just drop it ok?" She sighed softly.

"Fine" James said unhappily, "So how exactly did you end up at the bottom the staircase?" James asked suspiciously.

"I was crying and I fell," He eyed her disbelievingly, "I swear."

"Ok." He smiled, "Wanna see who can eat the most ice-cream race?"

"Sure!" James grinned and summoned two spoons and an extra ice-cream pot.

"You are so going down Potter!"

James looked troubled for a minute, "Call me James." Lily's jaw dropped in amazement. Who would have thought two enemies would be calling each other by their first names and having ice-cream races. Lily's emerald eyes lit up.

"Then you, _James,_" James winked at Lily who was now grinning," have the extreme pleasure of calling me Lily." They both started laughing.

"Alright_ Lily. _Are you ready?" She nodded, "GO!" They both started shovelling ice-cream down their necks as fast as they could. Lily was spraying it all over the table in an attempt to keep up with the obvious champion. James, who had a hard determined look on his face up until this point, suddenly yelped.

"OW! Brain freeze! Brain freeeeeeeeze!!" Lily watched James hopping round the tables clutching his head while trying to give her evils, in hysterical laughter. Lily soon remembered about the race and continued scoffing her face with ice-cream.

"HEY!" James had noticed her. Dang. Lily looked guilty while trying to eat the remaining scoops of ice-cream before James got there.

"That's cheating Lily!" Lily shook her head and laughed, while grabbing the bucket of ice-cream and scampering out of James' way.

"Bet cha can't catch me!" Lily grinned as she attempted to eat her ice-cream while running away from a yelping boy. James tripped and brought Lily down with him. The pair lay there laughing at each other; Lily had managed to spill ice-cream on both of them, while trying to fend of James. A mischievous glint came into Lily's eyes. She dumped the ice-cream bucket over James head and laughed as he tried to lick it off his face.

"OH NO!" Lily concerned peered at James face.

"What!?"

"My hair! My God damn sexy hair!" Lily's face broke into a smile and they both burst out laughing. James and Lily stood up, gripping the counter as tears of mirth ran down their faces. What they were laughing at, neither knew. Maybe it was their ridiculous appearance or maybe the fact that they had been arguing with such a great person for the past 6 years and never noticed. What ever it was, they found it funny. When they calmed down, Lily had a question that had been on her mind since James found her.

"James?"

"Yeah Lily?" His curious gaze found hers and Lily fought a blush back as she looked into his hazel orbs.

"Why...why are you being so nice to me after i was so horrible to you?" She remembered all the horrible things she'd done to him recently and looked away ashamed. When she brought her eyes back up to his she saw confusion.

"I don't know..." he said uncertainly, "I guess it's because I know even after I fight with my friends I would still be there for them if they need me. I couldn't leave you like that, even after what you said to me." James said honestly.

"You consider me a friend?" Lily asked hopefully. James shifted from one foot to the other.

"I would like to try," James replied.

"Me too. " Lily leant forward, circling her arms around his waist, and gave him a hug. James leant down and rested his head on Lily's shoulder. "I'm not as bad as you think, you know," James whispered in her ear, "I'm really not a bad guy."

"I know and I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. Will you forgive me?" Lily pulled away and looked deep into James eyes.

"Already forgiven." Lily gave James another squeeze and they broke apart.

"So, do you want to go dung bomb Filtches office?"


End file.
